


Element Air Journey's Start

by drunkenpandaren



Series: The Elemental Collision Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, W.I.T.C.H., Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Air whirls and is capricious, creating a swing of nature while Gravity is constant, unchanging and strong. Every Generation, there needs to be a Regeneration. Three Air users are summoned to Echo in order to regenerate the power of Air in a land forgotten by time.





	Element Air Journey's Start

Element Air Journey’s Start

=====

A butterfly may beat its wings in one place of the world, and a hurricane created on the other side by the simple flutter of its wings.

=====

Raimundo was the first to find the odd coloured brick. Standing out in the flagstones of the Xiaolin Temple, he scraped the dirt away from it. Much of the temple grounds were covered in dust and some rubble from a particularly nasty attack thus far, but there it stood out, in the middle of the flagstones, looking untouched. A remarkable feat for one of Jack Spicer's very large mechs, which had slammed into the ground that afternoon.

"Wonder what the brick's for," said Raimundo to himself as he scraped dirt away. The brick, once coloured an odd brownish red from years of run off and dust, slowly became a pale white color, like a gemstone set into the base of a sword. Raimundo stared at it, transfixed with its ethereal beauty.

"Wow," said Raimundo, tracing a finger over the brick. Then, the brick glowed.

Long accustomed to weird things jumping out at him all the time, Raimundo scrambled back as lines formed on the brick, the Chinese letter for Air. Then, a howling wind blew and Raimundo was thrown head over heels into the spinning vortex of air that suddenly formed out of nowhere. His shout of surprise was short lived, and he vanished with a quiet blip.

=====

Hay Lin was having one of those days. One of those days meaning that it had accumulated in encountering Cedric the Snake Face, another attempt at getting Elyon back and subsequently finding themselves with a new piece of the puzzle to puzzle over.

"... I don't get it," said Caleb, pacing back and forth as the members of W.I.T.C.H. were studying the odd coloured brick intently. "What's so important about a white brick anyhow?"

"Maybe someone thought it would be fancy and they could spice up the temple?" chimed in Irma, causing not more than three girls to palm their faces.

"There's got to be something to this," said Will. The leader of the Guardians leaned back in her chair, frowning intently at the rock who sparkled back. "Hay Lin, what did your grandma say about this?"

"Nothing," said Hay Lin, shaking her head. "Grandma said she's never seen this brick before, and believe me, she added it was high time something surprised her."

"Don't touch it!" exclaimed Cornelia as Irma leaned over to poke the brick. "What happens if you do and you get vaporized?"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," chided Irma, deftly poking the brick. When it did nothing, she smirked and said, "There. See? Nothing."

"So it's just a sparkly brick," surmised Taranee, mustering the courage to poke it. "It feels like a normal brick."

"You know, poking things rapidly doesn't usually help," drawled Caleb, watching the Guardians poke it, amused. "Sometimes something will happen when you least expect it."

"Right, sure," said Hay Lin, poking the brick. Then, it flashed a brilliant white light and the girl had a moment to yelp as her symbol for Air appeared on the surface of the brick. Then, Hay Lin had barely a moment to scream for help as she was pulled into a spinning vortex of air.

Dead silence for a long moment. And then Caleb's voice broke it with a dead-panned "I told you so."

=====

"Breathe in, breathe out," patterned Aang as he stood on the rock in a horse stance. The young Airbender watched the moon rise as he leveled his breathing. The group had bedded down for the night several miles away from Toph's hometown, and Aang felt he had a responsibility to learn the lessons Zhao did not since their last encounter. Unfortunately for the General, he was good and dead and had probably learned his lesson far too late. Toph was already asleep on top of Appa who snored like only a Flying Bison could.

Sokka, who sat at the rocks with a fishing line, yawned mightily. "Aang, you've been at that for hours now," he said, trying to remain awake to catch the elusive rainbow fish that men said lived in the river.

"I can't, Sokka," replied Aang. "Fire is destructive and powerful. If you don't learn it properly, you can wind up becoming a monster."

"Then don't!" exclaimed Sokka, drawing a look from Katara. "What? I was thinking he should at least learn more Waterbending first. You know; BEFORE he starts burning stuff?"

"Aang has to do this, Sokka," replied Katara and Aang flashed her a grateful smile. "Besides, you need to pay more attention to your line."

"Huh?" inquired Sokka, pulling it up. Yelping in surprise as his bait AND hook were missing, he grumbled about stupid legendary fish and put another hook on the line as well as another earthworm he dug out of the crude bucket he mocked up.

"We should get a little rest before we head out tonight," said Katara, looking at the moon. "It'll be the middle of night soon enough."

"Okay, just a little more." Katara nodded and she bedded down for the night as Sokka continued to fish.

Several hours later, when the moon was in full apex, Sokka had fallen asleep at the fishing line and Katara was still sleeping. Aang on the other hand was still practicing breathing and patience. Jeong Jeong had drilled the importance of control into Firebending, and Aang was bound by duty and legacy to do it properly.

"Breathe in, breathe out," said Aang to himself, controlling the pace. Then, in below him, light glinted off something and Aang was thrown off his stride. Stride broken, Aang stooped down to check out what threw him off, dusting away sand and dirt with a small ball of bent air.

Quickly, a white brick was uncovered and Aang traced a finger over it. Then, quietly, quickly, Aang vanished in a twist of air as the symbol for Air was sketched across the rock.

=====

"Oh whoa, what WAS that?" moaned Hay Lin, sitting up and rubbing her head. Looking up into the lush greenery that hung overhead, she made a face. "Great. I guess Caleb WAS right after all."

Looking around, the girl dusted her skirt off as she stood. "Well this isn't Meridian. I've never seen anything this green before."

A rustling in the bushes alerted Hay Lin and she whirled, all of the martial arts coming to her mind as she got into a ready stance. Then, from it, a little creature hopped out and Hay Lin had to either blink or "squee" in surprise at its cuteness.

It was a squat little thing, two eyes and a mouth and was a puff-ball of white fur. "It's so cute!" exclaimed Hay Lin as the furry thing hopped up. "Come here, little guy," she said, holding out a hand. Then, she shrieked as it lunged at her, mouth open impossibly wide with teeth.

"Typhoon Boom - WIND!" shouted a voice and the little thing was blown into a tree. It slid down painfully and vanished into a sparkling light. "Geez, you okay there, miss?" asked Raimundo as he walked out from the thick of the trees. "Don't let the cute facade fool you, miss; these things are bloodthirsty."

"Um, thanks," said Hay Lin. "Hey, you're from Earth, right?"

"What kinda question is that?" asked Raimundo. "Aw well, never mind. I'm Raimundo. And you?"

"Hay Lin," said Hay Lin and the pair shook hands. Hay Lin found that he was a little taller than she was, but he was built fairly well. His grip was strong as well, she noted as they let go. "Where are we?"

"Far as I can tell, we're not on Earth," said Raimundo, shaking his head. "Weirdest thing. I was at the Xiaolin Temple and I found this weird white brick..."

"And when you touched it, you got sucked into a whirling vortex, right?" finished Hay Lin, excited. "No way, that's how I got here from Heatherfield!"

"Strange odd world we live in," said Raimundo, shaking his head. "When I came down, I noticed two more twists of air. I followed the first and found you. There should be another one out there somewhere. Let's hope he or she is friendly."

=====

Aang was, of course friendly. But the natives weren't as he quickly discovered. Running into real live monsters, not just freaky large animals wasn't something Aang was accustomed to, but a pack of spear carrying walking boars weren't on his "To Do" list anyhow. In short, he was running away.

"Pigs aren't supposed to chase me with spears!" exclaimed Aang as he poured on the speed, leaving the boars behind.

The boars, hearing this with sensitive ears, begun to catch up. Aang made a face and then kicked in as much of his Airbending powers to hurl himself forwards and up into the trees. "Let's see them catch me now," he grinned. Then, looking ahead Aang's expression fell as he found the other two walking towards him. "Oh no."

Raimundo was the first to see the creatures and he grimaced. "Great. If it isn't killer robots, sumo ninja or Hannibal Roy Bean, it's walking pigs with spears. This isn't my day."

Hay Lin was thinking the same thing as well, and wishing that she could turn into her Guardian form. While her powers over air was impressive, it was also very limited as a human. "Oh no," she dead-panned.

Aang dropped from the skies and said, "Sorry, I accidentally lead them here."

"That's great kid," said Raimundo and Aang gave him a look. "Well, looks like we're in for a fight."

"Can either of you fight?" asked Aang and Raimundo and Hay Lin shared a glance. "I'll take that as a yes then. Here they come!"

The first group lunged and Aang leapt over it as the boar thing walked right into Raimundo's outstretched fist. The Xiaolin Dragon was a whirlwind of martial arts and Hay Lin found herself working beside Aang who used wind-based attacks like it was going out of style.

A particularly strong gust hurled the majority of the group back into their companions and Raimundo found himself impressed. "Nice, little dude," he grinned and then launched his own attack with a spinning dive. "Blade of the Nebula!" he crowed, pulling his sword out of nowhere and launching a huge gust that hurled the whole pack to the edge of the cliff.

"Well, far be it from me to be impressed by boys showing off," grinned Hay Lin as she focused as much of her limited powers and blew as hard as possible. The resulting gust flung the pack over the cliff and there was a series of pained grunts and oinks as they bounced to the bottom.

"Wow, you two are Airbenders?" asked Aang, putting his staff away. "I didn't know there were any more!"

"Airbenders huh? Explains why you throw it around," said Raimundo. "I'm actually a Xiaolin Dragon, well, in training anyhow. I'm to the level of Wudai Warrior but I'm certain that means nothing to you."

"Yeah, it doesn't," said Hay Lin, nodding. "Although I'm surprised I could do that."

"You mean bend air?" asked Aang and Hay Lin shook her head.

"No, I mean the force behind my power over Air. As a human, I'm usually very limited, but that was almost to the point of my Guardian powers." Hay Lin scowled and she made a sound. "This is a very weird place."

"Well, looks like we're on a quest," said Raimundo, rubbing his hands. "It's not chance that three people with Wind-based powers are flung together. Almost like a bad plot or something."

Hay Lin giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Oh, I'm Hay Lin and this is Raimundo."

"I'm Aang," said Aang and the three exchanged pleasantries. "Now where to?"

"Well, let's see," said Raimundo, spinning a finger around in a circle. "That way," he said, pointing to the highest peak he could see through the thick forest.

"All the way up there?" asked Hay Lin, aghast. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have my wings."  
"Air based powers usually mean heights," said Raimundo reasonably and Aang made a face as well.

"What I wouldn't give for Appa right now."

=====

"So as a Guardian, your job is to protect the peace in this place called Meridian, right?" surmised Aang. "What's it like there?"

"Definitely not like this place," replied Hay Lin, swatting a fly with a negligent use of her powers. The poor fly was blown halfway across the continent. "It's all bleak and war torn with lots of rocks, dark skies, mud everywhere and tired and drawn out people who are fighting a rebellion to topple an evil Prince."

"Kind of sounds like Earth after someone manages to conquer it in a night," remarked Raimundo and Hay Lin looked at him curiously.

"Conquer Earth?" asked the girl and Raimundo nodded. "How could someone do that?"

"I'm probably guessing your grandma hasn't heard of anyone named Chase Young, Wuya, Jack Spicer or Hannibal Roy Bean," said Raimundo and the girl shook her head. "Figures. We save the world, it's conquered and then all of a sudden, its back to normal like nothing's happened."

"I'll see if she has heard about them," said Hay Lin. "Well, when we get back of course."

"Of course," said Aang, "This is the first time I've heard of this place called Earth. Where I come from, the world does not have a name for it; only the four great nations."

"Lemme guess; Fire, Water, Air and Earth, right?" said Raimundo and Aang nodded. "Figured. Three kids with powers beyond belief, and we just HAPPEN to have friends who can do the same."

"Well yeah I guess so, with Toph in our group as an Earthbender," said Aang, rubbing his head. "But I suppose I could fill that position too, being the Avatar."

"Avatar?" repeated Hay Lin.

"The Avatar is the Master Bender, controlling all four forces of Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Every time an Avatar dies, a new one is born." Aang looked embarrassed as he added "I can also control Fire and Water. To an extent of course since all the things I learned were from either Katara or Zhao's former teacher."

"Sounds like Will," surmised Hay Lin as the group maneuvered around an outcropping of rocks. "She doesn't have an element per say, but she carries the Heart of Kandrakar which grants us all of our Guardian Forms. We can also make copies of ourselves, good for sneaking out and stuff, along with opening and closing portals."

"I guess we also have someone like that," added Raimundo. "Master Dashi was a Xiaolin Master, and according to Omi he could create Shen Gong Wu out of rocks. Shen Gong Wu are powerful mystical devices that have various powers. Like the Shroud of Shadows which makes someone invisible or the Eye of Dashi that shoots electricity."

"And as a Xiaolin Dragon, are you working towards that level?" asked Hay Lin and Raimundo nodded. "Neat. I don't think we have any other extra powers as Guardians. Just mostly control over our elements. Although I can whip up hurricane-force winds or generate sub-zero winds... oh, and I fly the best too."

"You can fly?" asked Aang, surprised.

"Yeah, on wings," said Hay Lin. "Makes me look a little like a butterfly though."

Raimundo tilted his head over and said, "Somehow, I can see that."

=====

"Cliff," said Aang, peering down the side.

"Really DEEP cliff," said Raimundo, chucking a rock down. No sound could be heard for a good minute before there was a very faint "ping" as it struck bottom. "Is there a bridge here or something?"

"There is one," said Hay Lin, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb at the rotting looking bridge. "But surprise, surprise, it's rotting."

"Yeah I've seen that in a movie once," said Raimundo. "Guy is getting chased through the forest and he gets to the bridge. It either ends with a guy chopping the end off or the bridge breaking when he's in the middle of it."

Aang made a face and said, "You know, I could help you guys make a glider. With your Airbending, you could use them to fly overhead."

Hay Lin grinned. "Guess the bridge will have to wait."

Within a few short minutes, they had located the basic things for making an Airbender glider. Raimundo also had a few Shen Gong Wu on him and he tied the Shroud of Shadows to the ends of the first glider. "Hay Lin, you take this one," said Raimundo.

"What are you going to do?" asked the girl as Aang checked the frame so that the Shroud wouldn't come off. "You don't have another Shroud, do you?"

"Naw, I figure I'll do this the old fashioned way," said Raimundo, gesturing towards a tree. "Lucky for me, I have my Blade on me. Golden Tiger Claws would have been better, but aw well."

Aang looked at tree and then guessed his intent. Eyes wide, the little monk exclaimed "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. Watch me, if you don't believe."

Within minutes, Raimundo had found a suitably strong tree. Figuring he didn't need his enhancement arm guard, he drew the sword. "Blade of the Nebula!" Instead of transforming into a pair of nunchucks, the sword cut through the tree and he followed it up with a yell of "Typhoon Boom - WIND!"

The tree teetered and begun to fall forwards towards the cliff. Raimundo was immediately on top of it and was running towards the end of the tree that was beginning to sink towards the middle of the cliff. "He's not going to make it!" exclaimed Hay Lin in horror.

Raimundo, obviously had no intent of going down with the ship and when the tree was far over the cliff, he leapt from the end of it. The Wind powered jump hurled him across the cliff and he landed, skidding across the ground with one hand in front of him. Getting up, he waved as the tree fell into the deep chasm. Aang applauded and Hay Lin grinned, despite her initial panic.

"Well, that's one thing," said Hay Lin. With Aang's help, she boosted her glider high into the air. Using a constant stream of generated wind, she hovered over where she landed, Aang close behind. "That was so reckless!" exclaimed Hay Lin of Raimundo. "And next time; take ME with you."

Raimundo laughed and said, "Sure. Let's get a move on; it'll be dark soon."

=====

Darkness came earlier than Raimundo expected it to, and the group made a fire. The forest, quite hot under the canopy in the daylight was like an ice locker at night. Aang used some of that Firebending he said he could do and built them a fire. Raimundo also tossed in a few pieces of green wood, citing that the smoke would keep animals away and that he did it all the time when camping out in Rio.

Aang's stomach growled and he chuckled, embarrassed. "I guess I haven't eaten."

"Neither have we," said Raimundo. "I'll go fetch us something to eat."

"Naw, I'll do it," said Hay Lin, earning a surprised look from the pair. "What? I'm not just a girl, I'm a Guardian. Does any one of you have a knife or something?"

Raimundo rummaged around in his pockets and then drew out the spear Master Monk Guan had given him. "What a glorious weapon, now reduced to rabbit hunting," said Raimundo, handing her the spear.

Hay Lin made a face. "Hey, I'm not hunting rabbits with this. I'll use it to catch FISH." With a snort, she walked away, spear and a torch in her hands with Raimundo calling out "Be sure to wash it before you get back!"

Aang tilted his head curiously and asked, "Um, Raimundo? Where DID you carry that thing?"

"Oh that," said Raimundo, waving a hand. "It's an old Xiaolin Chinese Monk thing. Some kind of weird technique that allows one to stuff more things under their clothes and not look obtrusive doing so. Kind of wish I brought more Shen Gong Wu though, but I was doing chores."

"Wow," said Aang, "Do you think I could learn it?"

"Don't see why not," replied Raimundo. "Okay, the first thing you gotta remember is that you need to control your chi."

=====

While the boys were busy working on an old Chinese Xiaolin Technique, Hay Lin was, unsuccessfully trying to spear fish. "Rgh, fish come here!" exclaimed Hay Lin, driving the Spear of Guan into the water once more. The fish swam by lazily, making the girl go "rrrgh" once more.  
"Darn fish," grumbled Hay Lin as one jumped out in front of her. "Stand still!"

"You know it works better if you angle the thrust a little," said a voice from beside her and Hay 

Lin whirled, holding the blade out and skidding backwards. "Hey, Hay Lin," grinned Taranee.

"Taranee!" squealed Hay Lin, hugging the girl. "When did you get here?"

"About the same as you," replied Taranee. "There's a portal over there; let's get out of here!"

"Wait a moment," said Hay Lin, pulling away. "I need to get the others. We're all stranded in the middle of nowhere and they need to get home too. And then we need to get Aang home too."

"There isn't time," insisted Taranee, tugging on her shoulder. "Wilma's waiting for us. She can't keep the portal open for long."

"Yeah, but..." Hay Lin paused. "Wait, Wilma? It's WILL, not Wilma. And Will can't open portals here though..."

"I said Will," said Taranee as she gripped her shoulder. The pressure increased and Hay Lin grimaced as the girl added, "Everyone's waiting."

"You're not Taranee," said Hay Lin and she spun, the Blade of Guan swinging upwards. The other girl dodged smoothly, but her glasses were cleaved in half. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Just one," said the Taranee look-alike. "Hmm... much strength. Will you open the door?" Then, the girl vanished in a muffled burst of flames, leaving a thoroughly confused Hay Lin in the middle of the forest. Along the river, a char jumped.

=====

"You're back," said Raimundo in greeting. "And you brought... a bunny, I think?"

"I didn't feel like fighting fish tonight," said Hay Lin and she sat down, working on cleaning the rabbit with the overly large spear. "I hate doing this, especially to a defenseless bunny, but for some reason I want the comfort that rabbit meat brings."

"Something happen out there?" asked Aang and Hay Lin set the spear down, sighing hard. "You don't have to tell us."

"No, I'd better," said Hay Lin, relating the events of a few minutes ago. "I'm guessing that whoever or whatever brought us here wants to test us, see if we can open this 'door' they talk about. They'll also tempt us with a free route home, like the Taranee look-alike did."

"Yeah," said Aang. "I'm certain Sokka and Katara are worried sick now. But they have no skill in magic, and we've never heard of a place that could bring someone somewhere else."

"Same here," added Raimundo. "I know of a few people who may be able to make a portal or two, but they're evil. With the Xiaolin Dragon's forces diminished, I doubt they'd stop in their busy schedule to make room for 'Bringing Home Raimundo' tomorrow."

Aang reached over and pulled the blood-soaked rabbit from Hay Lin. "I'll do that," he said, taking the spear and working it around the rabbit skin. Aang made a face. "I'm a vegetarian and all, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, the plant life doesn't look friendly. We'll give the rest of the rabbit a burial tomorrow, Hay Lin."

"Thanks you guys, for caring so much," said Hay Lin. Getting up, she added, "I'd better clean up. Have rabbit blood all over me."

"Yeah, no sense letting some kind of blood thirsty monster come up and eat you as a snack," smirked Raimundo. Hay Lin threw a branch at his head.

=====

"Mountain big," chorused the boys and Hay Lin snickered. "So are we flying up?"

"Better," said Aang, pointing to the ground. "There's foot holds and places for resting going straight up. No gentle curves here either. It's like this rock was pulled out of the earth and formed into the mountain."

"Yeah. I'll take the jumping duty," said Raimundo. "I think with a little wind, I can make it to each platform. You two follow on the gliders. If I fall, Aang, you gotta catch me."

"But before we do that," said a voice and a huge ball of flames erupted from the forest.

"Look out!" cried Aang, shoving the pair to the side and generating a shield of wind. The fire splashed against the wind and a form stepped out. Aang's eyes widened. "Zuko?"

Prince Zuko stood there in full armour, his expression grave and already in a Firebending stance. "I told you once before, Avatar, I will bring you to my father."

"You're not Zuko," said Aang. "The Zuko I know wouldn't pull a move so cowardly."

"There's no cowardly in battle," replied Zuko and he fired several bolts of flames in rapid succession. Aang's staff swung and the flames were either snuffed or sent into the ground where a gust of wind doused it. "What's the matter, Avatar? Too afraid of your friends getting in the way?"

"My friends are safe," replied Aang. "You are not Zuko and let's face it; I was distracting you."

"Huh?" asked Zuko. And then Hay Lin and Raimundo ploughed into him in twinned flying kicks, sending him flying so hard he made a trench in the ground. Zuko sat up in the trench and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...so friendship is important. Very well."

With that, the Zuko look-alike vanished into a burst of flame and Raimundo said, "You know, I'm seeing a pattern here."

"So am I," said Hay Lin, nodding. "In the Chinese elements, Fire is opposite Wind. Wind can either quench or increase, and Fire the same to Wind. It's not a versus element like say Fire to Water, which is why we were approached by people whom we know that have the Fire Element. That's why I was approached by Taranee; she holds the power of Fire."

"Which means I'm probably going to meet Kimiko at the top," said Raimundo. Letting out a long tired sounding sigh, he said, "Well, let's get cracking. Knowing Kimiko, I'm in for a fight."

=====

The trio spent two days clambering up the mountain. When dark fell, they immediately found the most sheltered plateau and huddled into their clothing. Out of chivalry, and old fashioned sense, Hay Lin found herself usually wearing the Shroud of Shadows. While not thick material, it was also still warm from absorbing the day's sunlight till the wee early hours of the morning. Piles of firewood were found at their rest stops, another convenient thing Raimundo noted and soon they were at the top of the mountain, overlooking a sparkling cape, a great desert and a volcanic region. In the middle was a shining white city, each one of the lands feeding color into it as it sparkled like a prism.

"You get the feeling the others will find themselves here soon?" inquired Hay Lin and the group nodded. "Just checking and all."

"I wouldn't doubt it won't happen soon," said Aang. "Look; there's plateaus or mountains in each region."

A volcano, live no less rumbled in the area that Aang dubbed as "Fire Nation", but the top was surprisingly free of the lava that flowed across the surface of it. On it, stood a building, just far away that they couldn't see what it was made of. The volcano was also directly across from the cloud-covered peaks of the windy spire they stood on. On either side, directly across from each other was a huge stone plateau that Raimundo remarked looked like "Ayers Rock" from Australia. The other jutted from the ocean and it was surrounded by icy winds and water.  
"Well, that's enough sight seeing for now," quipped Raimundo. "Let's go bug whoever lives in the top of the mountain."

"Typical Rai, always thinking on his feet," said Kimiko from the single tree that stood next to the house just as Raimundo was about to knock. "Happy to see me?"

"I would be, if you were the real Kimiko," replied Raimundo coolly. "Okay you; show your true face!"

"That's just like you," said Kimiko holding out her hands in a shrug and circling around the group who watched her warily. "You always had a problem feeling adequate to the others; considering that you once turned to evil."

"I wasn't evil, I was misguided," pointed out Raimundo. "And stop with the head games."

Kimiko turned towards them and for a moment, Raimundo was almost certain she'd start throwing Arrow Sparrows. Then, her angry expression changed and she said, "What's so important to you?"

"For now? It's getting home. But when I do, I'll return to doing my best."

Kimiko nodded at that and then she vanished in the burst of flame. But instead of the flames vanishing, it moved over and formed a key in the lock. The trio looked at each other and Aang gripped the key. Twisting it, it clicked and the door opened on silent hinges. "Hello?"

"Oh, ho, ho, you're here!" laughed the voice of an old man and the others jumped at his sudden appearance. "Come in, come in! Sorry about the mess; I had a windstorm sweep through!"  
Following the man into the deceptively small house, the others gaped at the sheer incredible size of the house. The elderly man danced around spryly, despite his waist-length beard and bald head. He peered at them through thick eyebrows and then gestured at the tea set. Wind picked it up and begun to work on making several cups. "There you all are," he said, and the others squeaked in surprise as wind picked them up and set them down. "Two sugars and a drop of milk for Hay Lin, straight for Aang and heavily creamed for Raimundo."

"You certainly know a lot about us," said Hay Lin, taking a sip of her tea. "Who are you?"

"Mmm," said the elderly man, dancing around. "Well, I had many names back in the day. Names you may remember, but for now, just call me Wynn."

"Okay then, Wynn," said Raimundo. "How do we get home?"

"Oh ho, ho, ho," chuckled Wynn and he landed with nary a thump on the couch opposite. "You can, you can. You see the city behind us?"

"The one that shines like a prism," said Hay Lin. "Aang, stop eating all of the cookies!"

"Mph?" asked Aang, swallowing. "But they're so good!"

Hay Lin sighed, grabbed one and ate it. "There, I have one. In any case, the city, right?"

"Yes yes," said Wynn. "You see, this place is called Echo and the city there is the Fifth Element."  
"I don't quite get it," said Raimundo. "Why is this place called Echo?"

"Well, long ago, this was a peaceful kingdom. But the elements were strained; too many people were drawing on the force of nature. The leader of the city, Diamond, decided to seal Fifth Element away, thus restoring the balance once more. But as you know, it cannot exist without five elements, and the sixth lies deep beneath Fifth Element. It just needs to be reawakened, as with Fifth itself."

"I know about the elements being in a cycle," said Aang, raising his hand. "But I was wondering what is the fifth element?"

"Well, let's put it into perspective," said Wynn. "First, Wind gathers particles together. Then, Earth gives it form. Fire makes it malleable and Water cools it."

"Wind, Earth, Fire, Water..." Hay Lin snapped her fingers. "Metal! Of course! In the Chinese Element Table, there are five; Wood, Fire, Earth, Water and Metal, usually known as Gold."

"Exactly," said Wynn, nodding and clapping like a little child. "Very good, very good! Metal is the fifth element. And deep beneath the land lies the sixth element and the seventh high above."

"Wait a moment," said Raimundo, cutting in. "You said previously there are six elements only."

"Oh did I?" said Wynn, looking confused. "Must have been a slip then. Yes, I'm sorry, but there are seven elements. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal and Lightning. Seven is a holy number in many cultures, and it makes up all of the elements that creates the world itself. You three are the strongest representations of each element in the world. Aang, you begun as an Airbender, which despite being the Avatar, gives you greatest spiritual force behind Air. Hay Lin, as a Guardian of the Worlds Order, you too have strong affinity to Air and have tremendous power behind it. And Raimundo, as a Dragon of the Wind, you represent drive, ever changing with the flow of the world and the makings of a great leader."

"Really? Me, a great leader?" repeated Raimundo, eyes going wide. "Oh heck yeah! Looks like I've got the Xiaolin Leader role in the bag!"

"I said you had potential," stressed Wynn, making Raimundo deflate like a balloon. "Now then; here is your task."

"Wait a moment," interrupted Aang. "We came all this way and we have to keep going?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Wynn. "The door must be opened by the power of Air. It is too large for a single person to do; which is why I sent along the Fire Spirits to tempt you back home. If you did, then, well it's another long wait till the next group of Dragons, Guardians and the new Avatar to pop up."

"So you've done this a few times?" asked Hay Lin and Wynn nodded. "How many times?"

"Hmm... the closest we got was two generations ago, and then we had to wait quite some time since Aang was asleep for one hundred years." Aang blushed guiltily and Wynn chuckled, waving his hand. "We're patient men, and let's face it; the Guardians weren't going through a very good patch either. But that's another story. For now, I will give you the Map and you must travel to the Wind Gate and put your power into the gate itself. Then, it will open and you may return home. Of course, if you give up, you can return here any time and have me return you. But be warned that another Generation will be asked to do this once more."

"Two generations ago," said Hay Lin. "Maybe Grandma was one of them."

"Yan Lin?" asked Wynn and he shook his head. "No, I said two. Or better be three actually. When your grandmother was little, the powers belonged to her mother. In any case, get some rest and I will have supplies ready for you. While it is only three days to the Wind Gate, you have already experienced the weather conditions."

"Swell," said Raimundo. "Anything else we need to know? Evil enemies trying to stop us?"

"Afraid we do not have those here," chuckled Wynn. "Just giant insects in these parts."

"Glad Taranee isn't here; she'd FREAK," giggled Hay Lin.

=====

Upon reaching the bathroom, Aang was introduced to the marvel that was indoor plumbing. After deciding that he needed a proper bath, Hay Lin had coaxed the boy into getting one. Aang typically hated baths but after finding out there was hot running water, he had immediately enjoyed it. Each of them tossed their clothing into the machine and Hay Lin and Raimundo hung around the door of the bathroom, covered in large bath robes.

"Aang, hurry up!" called out Hay Lin. "Some of us need to clean up in there."

"And some of us have to GO," stressed Raimundo, his eyes looking distinctly bulged out. "C'mon little dude, get with the program!"

Finally, the door whooshed open and Aang strutted out, looking pleased as his usually dirty skin was now scrubbed clean and pink. His Airbender tattoos looked like they had just been minted and he smiled triumphantly. "I have to tell Sokka about this device! Indoor plumbing; what a concept!"

"Uh, Aang? Put some pants on," said Hay Lin, looking distinctly red.

Raimundo covered his eyes and added, "Yeah man, it's nice you got it, but don't flaunt it."

"Huh?" asked Aang and he looked down. "Aah. I guess modesty is a big thing where you're from. Where we come from, it's a part of life."

"That's not the POINT!" cried Hay Lin and with an Air-powered kick, booted Aang into the shared bedroom with an order of "Get that bathrobe on, NOW!" Turning her ire away from Aang, Raimundo escaped into the bathroom. "Hey!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" cried Raimundo. Soon enough, there was a flush and the sound of running water as Raimundo strolled out, drying his hands. "Okay then; you go take your horribly long shower. God knows Kimiko does it all the time."

"I'll be certain to leave some water then," smirked Hay Lin as Raimundo was forced to wait once more.

Aang poked his head out of the door, now clothed in a too-large bathrobe. "Is she in there?"

"Yep," said Raimundo. "And here I am, waiting once more. At least I got to use the toilet."

"The... toilet?" asked Aang, tilting his head. "Is that the thing with the running water that drains when you press the handle?"

"Yeah," said Raimundo. "Why?"

"I thought that was where you washed your hands..." Raimundo went green, ill and then backed away rapidly.

=====

After re-introducing Aang to hot, scalding, running water, two bottles of mouthwash and toothpaste, and a stern hands-on lecture on how NOT to use the facilities, Raimundo flopped on his bed set for him and sighed. "Man, what an evening."

"At least Aang now knows how to use indoor plumbing," mused Hay Lin. The girl was already under her sheets, reading a book she found in the shelves in the light of a standard bedside lamp.

"You're telling me," said Raimundo. "When he said he gargled from it, I wasted the last of the hot water getting his mouth clean. Had the coldest shower known to mankind afterwards."

"Toothpaste is minty," offered Aang, already asleep and curled up. The pair shuddered at the thought of drinking from the toilet like a dog, and Hay Lin rapidly changed the subject.

"What do you think?" asked Hay Lin, setting the book down and looking over at Raimundo who now stood at the window that overlooked the rest of the country. Fire Country was burning brilliant red. Water Country looked very cold and Earth Country very dry. Even in the light of the six moons (six being a number of the original six elements before the Fifth was put into place). "Out of all of us, I may have most of my powers but they're still fairly weak to what I'm used to."

"I think we'll be okay," said Raimundo. "It's just a trip there. Wynn said there are guardians to test our mettle when we get there before we can safely open the door, but that's standard operation procedure for any adventure. And they know there's nothing that'll suddenly make our lives miserable."

"It's odd you know," said Hay Lin as she looked over at Aang who was now muttering something about flying bison. "I'm pretty sure Aang is speaking Chinese, or some old version of it. But I can understand him. Why?"

"Wynn said that whoever passes into here speak tongues, like Xiaolin Dragons do," said Raimundo. He smirked and added, "You know I never quite caught onto that. Omi speaks Chinese, I speak Portuguese, Clay speaks English and Kimiko, Japanese. Gotta ask Master Fung about that too."

"Yeah," said Hay Lin, sitting up. "You know, that Jack guy you fight all the time; he speaks tongues too."

"What, you think?" asked Raimundo, raising an eyebrow as she slid out of her sheets and walked over to stand next to him and stare out into the view. "Naw, that can't be. Jack isn't a dragon anyhow and he's probably made some kind of universal translator device."

"Though it would make sense," pointed out Hay Lin. "Didn't he once try to go straight by learning how to be a Dragon?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty big surprise when Omi coaxed the truth out of him. Granted he messed up then and there, but it's odd. You don't think he's got an element, do you? Jack Spicer, self proclaimed evil boy genius a Dragon?"

"There's a Metal element out there, and possibly a Wood one too and Lightning. What you said makes sense since he's mechanically inclined, making him a possible Metal element. And speaking of which, so is Sokka, now that I think about it. Aang said he was big on science."

"That is scary," dead-panned Raimundo. "Jack Spicer, an actual Dragon and doing what we do best. Too scary. So what about Will? She's got that Heart thing, right?"

"With the four elements that we have, it's not a big stretch," said Hay Lin, smiling and shrugging. "Food for thought."

"Great; now my dreams are going to be funny all night. Thinking of Jack using his element and then nearly hurting himself." Raimundo chuckled ironically and then said, "I'm going to bed. G'night Hay Lin."

"Night, Rai. I'll see you tomorrow."

=====

"The path here is sound," said Wynn as the four convened for breakfast. "I will provide Raimundo and Hay Lin with gliders so that you may travel as far as possible. I have also marked several locations where you may rest for the night for it will take three days and three nights to get there with jump off points close to it. On the fourth day, rest up well before engaging the Guardians."

"What do these Guardians look like?" asked Hay Lin. "You weren't too specific on it."  
"I'm thinking giant golem things," said Raimundo, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"A Guardian takes the form of one that is dear to you, or one that is important to you. It will attack with an element opposite to you. Once there, you must work together to open the gate with synchronized use of wind."

Wynn smiled and then added, "Eat up then! I have made a delicious breakfast and I would hate for it to go to waste."

After eating and the three fetched their personal belongings, they stood at the edge of the high mountain. Bidding goodbye to Wynn, they pushed off, Aang helping them along before leaping off the edge himself. Wynn waved goodbye to them and a voice asked behind him, "You're still dressed like that, Wynn? Not much has changed in two hundred years."

"Well, look at you then," said Wynn, turning around and smiling at his sister. The girl was dressed in a green top, brown skirt and jacket and wore glasses. Around her shoulders curled a cute little animal. "It's been a while, sister. Have you gone to see Eria or Hiita lately?"

"A few times; they said hello," said Aussa. "You think these kids can open the gate once more and allow Doriado to wake up?"

"Let's hope so," said Wynn, his form blurring and resolving into a cute green haired girl, dressed in green and brown. A little green creature spun around her and she added, "It's been far too long, and Fifth Element sleeps far too long. Diamond Doriado needs to awaken and bring the elements into balance once before. Preferably before the Monarchs return."

"Indeed," nodded Aussa. "Hiita already reports the stirrings of Zaborg and fiends have begun to appear in the sands surrounding my domain. Eria says nothing, as she works tirelessly, keeping the lands free. You realize that the missed three generations have allowed the Monarchs to stir, have you not?"

"Of course," replied Wynn. "Sister, I have never seen such strength in these children before. Do not worry; they will prevail. They will reach the Wind Gate in time, and seal Granmarg once more."

"Once more," agreed Aussa, nodding and adjusting her glasses. "And let us hope; lightning will not come to strike our lands and that Diamond Doraido may awaken once more."

=====

"Whooooo!" cried Hay Lin as she flew upwards. "How I've missed flying!"

"I love it too," yelled back Raimundo as he curved his glider around a pair of tall trees. "I should use the flying Shen Gong Wu a few more times!"

"Aang, you're pretty quiet back there!" yelled Hay Lin. "You okay?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all," called back Aang. "It's okay, I'll be fine!"

Raimundo, noting the expression on Aang's face, pulled back a little and yelled over, "You thinking about your friends?"

"How'd you know?" called out Aang and Raimundo grinned, rubbing his bald head. "Hey!"

"Cause I know these things!" grinned Raimundo. "Don't worry; we'll probably wind up appearing when we left. You'll see!"

Aang grinned back and then Raimundo put on a burst of speed, laughing. "C'mon Avatar, race you!"

"Hey! No head start!" cried Aang and he increased his speed. Hay Lin, not to be outdone, pushed further ahead to catch up.

In the forest deep below, shimmering light begun to coalesce, forming a creature. Spreading its wings, it screeched and launched out of the forest with surprising speed. Hay Lin was the first to hear it, and she turned around. Yelping, she flew to the side as the creature tried to claw at it with its claws. Aang and Raimundo looked back and Aang exclaimed, "Go! Lead Hay Lin to safety; I'll hold it off!"

Turning around, Raimundo gestured towards Hay Lin and the pair dove forwards, flying low so that the creature wouldn't attack them as Aang sized up his opponent that pulled up next to him. It was a bird man, humanoid but with green wings and blue armour. It's arms ended in talons and it looked hungry. The creature screeched something and then dove at Aang who snapped his glider shut and whipped it around. The staff slammed into the creatures head and buffered by the winds, it was tossed away as Aang opened it up once more and glided to where the others stood on a plateau.

"That oughta get rid of him," boasted Aang and a shadow fell over him. Raimundo made one of those expressions and Hay Lin backed away as the birdman sank a claw into the earth where Aang once stood, having leapt away. "What gives? I should have blown him to Fire Nation with that attack!"

"Well, I suppose this is a good a time as any to get a work out," said Raimundo. "Hay Lin, Aang, ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Hay Lin, connecting and opening herself to the power of Air. It felt stronger and she grinned as she rose into the air. "Let's do this!"

Aang and Raimundo exploded into action, rushing the bird man who leapt high into the air and dove at Hay Lin who thrust her hands out. "AIR!"

Gale-force winds erupted from her hands and the creature was caught on the chest. Spinning about, Aang leapt high. With staff spinning, he smashed it into the creature's skull, making it cry out in pain as Raimundo sprung up from the earth and planted a flying kick from straight up. The creature, bent almost in half from the attack, cried out as it vanished into sparkling light. Landing, Aang cheered, "We did it!"

"Nice going Hay Lin," grinned Raimundo. "See? Your powers are getting even stronger now!"

"I think you're right," laughed Hay Lin and she pulled her powers up. She floated upwards and giggled madly. "It feels like I have my wings back!"

"Our strength must be improving as we go along," said Aang. "Most Airbenders can't even fly without a glider!"

"That's cool," grinned Raimundo. "I on the other hand have been mostly grounded so while you two experiment with flying without wings, I'll take the glider. You know, as back up."

"Okay," giggled Hay Lin, zipping about and Aang followed. Raimundo grinned and took off with a wind-powered leap.

=====

"I wonder if that's what Wynn meant by there are animals out here," said Aang. The group was camped out on a plateau and they erected a pair of tents; one for Aang and Raimundo, one for Hay Lin. The fire crackled merrily and Aang demonstrated skill with campfire cooking. In his world, it was all he knew with the exception of bakeries. "That definitely didn't look like an animal though."

"More like a monster," said Raimundo. "I don't think Wynn was lying to us mind you, but he said there were only insects out here."

"We've seen some of those insects," shuddered Hay Lin. "I'm normally not squeamish, but there's some creatures out there bigger than the three of us put together."

"Mmm," said Raimundo. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll head out at first light, before anything's awake."

"I'll take first watch," volunteered Aang. "You two get some rest."

After food had been eaten and the pair retired for the night, Aang sat cross-legged in front of the fire, staring off at Fifth Element. "I wonder what's in there," he mused to himself.

"I could tell you," said Zuko who was suddenly sitting in front of him. Aang blinked and as his hand went to his staff, Zuko held up his hands in the universal gesture of "not armed". "Sorry for startling you."

"You're one of those Fire spirits, right?" asked Aang and Zuko nodded. "Huh, fancy that. You even got his scar right."

"Those who are in tune with fire reflect better than those of other spirits," said Zuko and his form changed to Katara. Aang was surprised but noted several imperfections in her features and clothing, things that would seem off to anyone who knew her. "You see?" said Katara as she turned back into Zuko. "It's harder to emulate one of another element."

"Why did you come along here?" asked Aang curiously.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing," said Zuko. "It's not every day that we get the Avatar on the first turn. You holding up okay?"

The tone of concern from Zuko's mouth and voice surprised Aang and he rubbed his bald head, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just concerned about everyone."

"If you're worried about the passage of time, don't be," replied Zuko as he leaned forward and made two marks on the ground. "Think of time as a river, okay? The first line is your world. Now it's running normally. But here," and Zuko made a cross over the second line, "Time stops. Sure day passes by normally here, but it's equivalent to one hour here equals a second. You've been here for about four days now, so that's barely half an hour. It used to be that you'd just plop back at the same time you left but..." Zuko trailed off at Aang's utterly confused expression and Zuko smirked, an expression Aang was more comfortable with. "Well, before I break your brain with things you haven't even heard of, let's put it this way; you'll only be gone for an hour at the most. Less even."

"You mean no one will be looking for me?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, cause you've only been gone an hour, maybe less. If Sokka say wakes up from his nap on the rock, he'd think you went to go to the bathroom. If the half hour mark passes however, people start to worry. And don't worry if they take off looking for you; you'll appear right in front of em. Call it a perk."

"Thanks for clearing that up," said Aang. "Hey, um, can I call you Zuko?"

"Go ahead," said Zuko. "I'm just a Fire spirit; I don't have a real name OR form."

"Uh, okay. Zuko, can I ask you something? What was that thing that attacked us? Was Wynn lying to us about the danger?"

Zuko pursed his lips and nibbled the lower one in thought. Finally, he said, "Wynn wasn't LYING, but she was not expecting for you to encounter resistance. Normally the Countries are safe from predators beyond the normal beings, but the cycle of regeneration has missed three of them."

"So it IS my fault," said Aang and he yelped as Zuko tossed a small fireball at his head. Ducking it, he glared at Zuko who glared right back. "What was THAT for?"

"You don't even know, do you?" said the Fire spirit and he made a TCH sound. "Typical. Okay, listen up. The elements are in balance but every generation, like Wynn said needs to restore and awaken the ruler, Diamond Doraido. Deep under each of the mountains where Wynn and her sisters work out of are four Monarchs with the elements of Thunder, Ice, Wood and Gravity. If they wake up, those guys can balance the world for them and awaken not Diamond Doriado, but Flare Reshef. Now the big kicker is that we spirits are to follow the current guiding light. Think of the regeneration as a river. If you block it off from going one place, it builds up on the other."

"And if we don't open the Gate, we'll wake up this Reshef guy, right?" said Aang and Zuko nodded. "How strong is he?"

"Very," said Zuko. "Metal is in direct conflict with Flare. There's no Flare element here, but it resides THERE." And Zuko pointed to where the sun had set. "Creator of Flare - Reshef controls the power of Flare. Unlike Fire which can burn and destroy and restore balance, Flare atomizes. Think of it as burning something so much that it just ceases to exist. I tell ya, the Zuko I'm impersonating is going to have a field day if Thestalos wakes up before the Earth generation can open the door since he'll have a horde of lightning throwers on his hands."

"Is Zuko here?" asked Aang and Zuko shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they limit the process to us?"

"The four Charmers powers are limited, and can only bring three along at a time. Wind gathers, Earth shapes, Fire creates and Water cools, making way to Metal. It's how it's always been and despite the End of the World happening, well..." Zuko shrugged helplessly and Aang palmed his face.

"Great, so I'm responsible for the fate of two worlds," grumbled Aang and Zuko smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better, those two also have the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Hell, that Hay Lin girl has TWO worlds counting on her. Feel lucky, kiddo."

"I have to know though," said Aang. "What happens if we... swing and miss, like Raimundo said once?"

Zuko smirked. "Well, you'd best start learning Gravbending then."

Aang pondered the thought for a moment and then grinned. "Well, never know till you try, right?"

Zuko matched his grin and then Raimundo shuffled out of the tent. Blinking bleary sight at Zuko, he asked, "Havin' a nice conversation?"

"Yep," said Aang. "Your turn?"

"Yeah," yawned Raimundo. "Lemme get awake first and then I'll take over."

=====

"What did you two talk about all night?" asked Hay Lin curiously as they flew overhead. At dawn, the camp was broken up with what was called Power Bars or rather 'tasteless cardboard bars' as Raimundo called them and the Fire spirit had left the camp, citing it had other things to do.

"Zuko was trying to explain to me how time worked. I don't think I quite got it though," said Aang. "I mean, the sun moves, and from there we can tell what time it is, right?"

"Well, can't say it's not effective," remarked Raimundo as they winged over a small plateau. "According to this map, we should be reaching the Moai Formation."

"Any relation to the Moai statues of Easter Island?" wondered Hay Lin as they swooped down overhead.

"Looks like it," said Raimundo as they soared over a huge plain set in the middle of lush sub-tropical plant life. Huge stone heads jutted from the ground, each one of them staring up into the sky. Passing overhead, Raimundo noticed a flicker of movement down below and he frowned. "Did that statue just move?"

"Lemme see the map," said Hay Lin and Raimundo floated over to her and she took it. "Beware; the Moai Interceptor Cannons may activate-EEK!"

A beam of radiant light slashed through the air and Aang cried "Scatter!" More beams followed as energy carved paths through the air, leaving the smell of ionized air. The gliders twisted and turned, trying to escape the near limitless range when a beam slashed through Raimundo's glider, setting it alight. "I'm hit!" he cried, immediately letting go.

"Hang on!" shouted Aang and he swooped in. Angling his body perpendicular as if for landing, Raimundo grabbed hold and the three sped away, leaving the statues to continue firing at nothing repeatedly.

Once out of range, Hay Lin dug out the paper and read off "Looks like the next major landmark is the Insect Forest."

"I say we skip that and go straight for a relatively non-threatening area," grumbled Raimundo as he dangled from Aang's legs. "Is there even a village somewhere here?"

"There IS one," said Hay Lin. "You're going to love it."

"Well?" asked Aang and the girl giggled.

=====

"Windy Village," read off Raimundo and he grinned. "Yeah, I like this place."

"Looks like a predominant theme," said Hay Lin as the tired group marched into the village. Around them were monsters of all types, but they spoke and bartered like normal folk. A trio of small sprites floated around, lighting the flower lamps, giggling amongst themselves. A green feathered man with white feathered wings spoke to a sharp beaked dragon who sat perched on a wall next to him. The majority of the people around the busy little village had many things in common, mostly wings and some type of flight ability.

"Looks like a festival," remarked Aang as they gazed around. "Hey, there's food too!"

Scampering up to the nearest vendor, he held out a hand. "Three please!"

The owner of the stall, a tall girl dressed in fine red silk and golden armour with an elaborate headpiece, raised an eyebrow under her helmet that covered her eyes itself. "Do you have some money, kid?" she asked, her voice throaty and her figure without peer; the type that would make a bishop kick a hole in a stained glass window.

Aang's expression fell. "Money? Guys, did Wynn give us money?"

Raimundo and Hay Lin dug into the pockets of their supplies and Hay Lin shook her head. "Oh, sorry then," said Aang, trudging away like someone kicked his puppy.

"Well, if you don't have money, you can trade something for it," said the girl. "C'mon kid, let's see what you have."

In short order, Aang had traded a lesser used thing from his hometown; a piece of quartz crystal he had found along the way and in return, he and the others found themselves munching on their food and watching the festival show at hand. "This is really good," said Aang, enjoying the spicy flavour. "I wonder what it is?"

"I'm not really asking myself," said Raimundo, "the answer may just gross me out."

"It tastes like vegetables though," said Hay Lin, trying to steer the trains of thought away from 'what are we eating exactly' to a more welcome situation. "Ooh, that guy is good!"

Looking up, the pair watched as the green feathered man stood on the stage, performing tricks. The last trick, a spectacular stage magician trick that made a man in black and brown armour with a chain strapped to his belt vanish and then reappear upside down on his head earned applause from the group. "Thank you, thank you," said the man, bowing low. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer. Preferably someone who isn't afraid of danger!"

"Ooh! OOH! Me, me, me!" cheered Hay Lin and the people laughed as she skipped up to the raised stage.

"Well then," grinned the man. "My lady, I am Avian! And what may your name be?"

"I'm Hay Lin, nice to meet ya," said Hay Lin and the pair shook hands.

"Okay then Hay Lin, I ask you to stand at the target. This is a good old fashioned knife throwing move!" Hay Lin giggled and she skipped over to the target that was being set up by a burly set of Ogres who were grinning. Or at least the pair thought they were.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" said Aang, concerned. "The last time I saw this was when a guy was performing in a Fire Nation festival. That didn't end so well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," replied Raimundo.

"You've all seen my knife throwing trick before," proclaimed Avian to the crowd. "But now, you'll see something new! Will my lovely assistant Burstinatrix help me out here?"

A woman walked up onto the stage, earning catcalls and whistles from the male populace. Clad in a red outfit and sporting warm blue eyes, she ignited balls of fire within her hands and then walked over to Hay Lin. "Don't worry kid, I'm just setting up the act."

Hay Lin stood still and then there was a ring of fire that stood separate from the target she stood against. Then, a man dressed in gold and blue armour walked up and he then stood at Avian's side. "As you can see, my lovely assistant Burstinatrix has lit the ring! And it is half the size of our lovely volunteer. What I aim to do is to fire an attack through the ring, and into the target behind our volunteer while Sparkman disrupts my aim by sending shocks through me!"

A chorus of "ooohs" came from the crowd and Raimundo and Aang shared horrified glances. Hay Lin however, was giggling madly, enjoying every minute of it.

"And here we go! Sparkman if you please!"

"You're a damn fool," grumbled Sparkman but he laid both hands on his friend's shoulders. "Shining Surge!"

Avian cried out as the electrical energy played over him. The crowd grew to a hushed awe as he stood up fully, aiming and his white wings drew back. "F-F-Feather Break!" managed Avian, sweeping his wings forth. A hail of white feathers spun through the tiny target and then, a cheer went up in the crowd as Sparkman released his power. Hay Lin looked at her sides and found out that she had been perfectly outlined; none of the arrow-like feathers struck her. Barely missed, but nothing had harmed her. "Thank you, thank you!" cried Avian. "We'll be here all week!"

"Hay Lin!" called out Aang, leaping onto the stage with Raimundo following. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, didn't even get nicked," laughed Hay Lin.

"Surprised myself too," chimed in Avian, walking over and offering his large hand to the trio. "I'm Avian, manager of the Elemental Troupe. We're a group of wandering circus folk, you know, entertainers. This is my best friend Sparkman," and the blue and gold man nodded politely, "and Burstinatrix, my best friend since we were little kids."

"Nice to meet you," said Burstinatrix, patting Aang's head and he blushed, having a full view of her large breasts.

"L-likewise," Aang stammered.

"You kids were great sports," continued Avian. "Most people flinch when it gets that extreme but you, girl are fearless!"

"That's me; always a rebel," giggled Hay Lin.

"So where are you kids headed?" asked Sparkman's voice. It was gruff, as expected but 

Raimundo felt a little disappointed that his voice was not a rough modulation under that armour.  
"We're headed for the Wind Gate," replied Raimundo. "Wynn asked us to open it."

"Aaah, so you're the group of kids who were selected to do this," said Burstinatrix, folding her arms. "Interesting. You kids hungry? We can set you up with a meal and a room for tonight."

"Really?" asked Aang, eyes sparkling at the thought of free food.

"Yeah," grinned Avian. "No catch. Let's get to the tavern everyone, I'm sure we could get old stodgy Joe to give us a place for these kids tonight."

=====

Joe, as it turns out looked similar to the monster that they had beaten up the day previous to which the feathered man laughed and filled up a mug of some unidentified liquid. "Ach, fiends always appear near the regeneration cycle. And all the time they pick on old Joe. Man cannae make a living anymore without some scum sucking, peacock walking, sissy stringing, two bit hoodlum trying t'take his life fer being similar to the attacking man."

Thumping three mugs in front of them, he proclaimed, "Drink up!"

"Uh, sir? We're under age," said Raimundo and Joe gave them a glare, towering over them menacingly.

"There be a Joe at this tavern since the seventh regeneration, and I don't want no nancy boy, air throwing, lilly livered, pond splashing, no class son-of-a-Cyber Dragon messing up me tavern by no taking the drinks I offer them. AYE?"

Within moments, all three of their mugs were drained and set back onto the table. The birdman grinned and then filled another tankard, slapping Aang on the shoulder who looked awfully cheery despite getting his first drink in a long while. "Drink up, drink up!"

The long night continued into the wee hours of the morning and soon, Aang found himself draped over a straw bed in the middle of the upstairs environs. "Ooogh," moaned Aang as he rolled over and came nose-to-nose with Hay Lin who slumbered. "Huh?"

"Shut th' window," muttered Raimundo from Aang's other side and when Aang looked down, he found himself sans clothing. While it didn't bother him much and his hangover prevented him from caring about such piddling things like modesty, there was also the point of the others being naked as well.

"Good morning all!" cried Joe, bursting into the room with a tray of food and a pitcher filled with some unidentified rank smelling substance. "Good, good, you're awake Avatar! Drink this and you'll be fine!"

Aang felt like an entire legion of Earthbenders had played pinball with his head, and he gripped his bare head in pain. "Please don't shout," he whimpered. Joe, predictably ignored it and too boot, threw the curtains open. Then, the birdman poured some of the nasty-smelling concoction down his throat. While Aang sputtered and choked, Hay Lin stirred.

"Ouch," she moaned. "Now I know what it feels like to be twenty-one... where are my clothes?"

"Ach, about that," said Joe, jerking a thumb towards Aang who was writhing on the bed, looking in pain before racing to the bathroom. "Th' Avatar cannae hold his drink, and wound up throwing up on you both. 'ad ta get you out of those clothes before they stained an' smelled."

"Oh," said Hay Lin, feeling guilty that she had actually drank before she was legal age. That, and the girls would never let her live it down if they found out she woke up in bed, naked and with two handsome guys. "Can I get a robe?"

After Hay Lin got a robe and tossed one on top of Raimundo, Aang stumbled out of the bathroom looking like he had just experienced something nasty. "I didn't know if that alcohol was coming out one end or the other," he moaned, stumbling over to the chair and slumping in it.

"Aye, th' first time drinkin'll do that to ye, but th're no 'ard feelin's, k? Gave 'auld Joe, th' entertainment o'th life time!"

When Raimundo stumbled downstairs for lunch, he was given the whole course treatment by Joe. Avian offered to create a poem in honour of their first drinking as it was something of a rite of passage of whoever came to Joe's Tavern. While the others protested, Avian had already drawn out a lute and begun to sing.

"Three brave airy souls who cross the seas/come to us and drink for need/and when all was said and done/they sought the john and came undone!"

Avian bowed to bawdy applause theatrically as Hay Lin buried her face in her hands. "Oh great. I'm so glad this is happening somewhere else cause the others would never let me live this down."

"Same goes for me," agreed Raimundo.

"The tune was catchy though," remarked Aang and he cowered under the table after the pair death-glared him into submission.

=====

"Are ye sure you can't stay, laddies and lass? Ol' Joe's place not good enough for yeh?" asked Joe as the group prepared to leave the high plateau city. "Ach, no matters. You keep good care of yuirselves laddies and lass; it be another two days till th' Wind Gate."

"You certain we cannot accompany you along?" asked Sparkman of the group. "There has been reports of a terrible fiend roaming the land thus far. Bladedge and Bubbleman are out there hunting it right now."

"No, I think we'll be fine," replied Hay Lin.

“Very well. But if you're in trouble, use this." Pressing a small device into Aang's hand, Aang studied it curiously. "It's the Hero's Signal. If you're in trouble, point it to the sky and turn it on. We'll come running."

"We will," said Aang, bowing politely. Sparkman chuckled and rubbed his head.

"And for you three, a present from all of us," said Burstinatrix. "The locals gathered it and wove it last night."

Three bracelets that looked to be formed from pure wind hovered in the fire woman's hands and one by one she clasped them around their wrists. "They're bracelets of journey, used to protect people who leave for adventure from Windy Village. Take care you three." She then hugged and kissed them, leaving two blushing boys and a giggling Hay Lin.

Amidst waves and calls from the people down below, the three took off on the new gliders. 

"Great people," said Raimundo, feeling refreshed as the wind whipped around him, rustling through his clothing and hair. "Great food, great people..."

"Great beer," pointed out Hay Lin. "Grandma'll kill me if she found out I got drunk in another world. Not to mention my parents."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Raimundo as his face seemed to take on various forms as he imitated voices. "You're a Xiaolin Dragon, you can't indulge! Well pardner, I reckon it's high time we learn to do it Texas style! I do not see the point of intoxication; it gets in place of my Wudai training! The road to a hangover beings with but a single sip."

By now, Aang was spinning around in circles, howling in laughter while Hay Lin struggled to keep herself from laughing herself into the forest. Raimundo grinned and then said, "You have to admit; that stuff was pretty good."

"It's probably a family recipe," said Aang. "Normally I can hold my drink and all. Some of my friends when I was still at the Airbender Temple often snuck down the mountain or into the old monk's cabinets. I usually wound up in trouble for misleading them since I was the eldest."

"Yeah. Hey let's pick up the pace, people. We missed a half a day of travelling and we should have been there by now." Raimundo put on a burst of speed and he was followed by the pair, not noting the eyes that glittered in the forest below.

=====

"We're making good time," said Aang as the Wind Gate grew larger and larger. "I think we'll be there just after the fifth moon passes the first."

"Ding, this is your captain speaking; we are now beginning our descent into Wind Gate. Please ensure all baggage and belongings are secured and your seats are returned to the upright and locked pos-WHOA!" Spinning to the side, Hay Lin stared in horror at the huge dragon that floated in front of them. It sported pitch black and glossy scales, red demonic eyes and it's wings stretched out as it roared angrily. "We're experiencing some turbulence so please, fasten your seatbelts!"

"Scatter!" shouted Raimundo and the three split up, zooming around like flies. "Aang, get below it! Hay Lin, we need cover fire!"

"What about you?" shouted Hay Lin back.

"I'll hit it from the front! GO!"

Aang sped upwards and then leapt off his glider onto a ball of wind. Spinning up and around the leg, he gathered momentum and slammed his glider staff into its stomach. A massive claw raked down and was knocked off course as Hay Lin used wind to wrench a tree and hurl it at the stomach. The dragon roared angrily and in it's mouth, a ball of red energy gathered. The Guardian squeaked and Hay Lin sped to the side as a beam of angry light ripped through the ground where she was flying over previously. "Rai, hurry up!"

Raimundo came soaring down from high above and the dragon looked up at him. Dark flames burned in it's mouth and Raimundo dodged to the side while simultaneously leaping off his glider. "Hey ugly, here's chucks in your eye! Crest of the Condor! Blade of the NEBULA!"

The weapon impacted on the dragon's snout and it was blasted backwards into the trees.  
"Score!" cried Raimundo as he caught onto his glider and flew upwards. "That oughta get him."

"I don't think so," said Aang, pointing as the dragon got up, looking angry and battered, but not dead yet. "Any more ideas?"

"Yeah I do actually," said Raimundo, removing the Crest of the Condor and tossing it to Hay Lin.  
"Hay Lin, tag, you're it!"

Hay Lin fit the Crest of the Condor onto her arm and immediately, power surged through her body. Grinning, she took flight, winds whipping around her as she called out, "Crest of the Condor - AIR!"

The dragon, who hadn't been sitting idly in the forest ruins, aimed a breath weapon at her and the two forces met, colliding with fierce intent. Trees were uprooted, rocks shattered under the enormous pressure and then, the two forces exploded into a flaming pyre as the dragon roared angrily and took flight. "Now what?" griped Hay Lin. Then, she turned over to Aang and then, grabbing her passing glider, tossed it to Aang. "Go Aang!"

"All right," said Aang and he slipped the Crest on. "Here goes. CREST OF THE CONDOR!"  
From the skies, a hurricane descended. The dragon, caught in the cutting blades was tossed like a pinball and with a final defiant screech, it fired a bolt of flames that turned the hurricane into a raging inferno. "SHUT IT DOWN, AANG!" cried Raimundo.

"I can't! I put too much power into this!" cried Aang. Hay Lin immediately dove off her glider and grasped Aang's arm.

"Help me pull it off," yelled Hay Lin over the raging firestorm and the pair pulled harder and harder. Raimundo joined them and then, after what seemed like ages, the winds died, leaving the rest of the forest to burn as they finally wrestled the Crest of the Condor off Aang's arm. 

"Whew, that did it," she said, looking at what remained of the dragon; nothing but salt.

"I... I didn't mean to kill it," said Aang, feeling terrible. Raimundo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," said Raimundo. "Look."

Looking down, the trio found that the salt was now vanishing into sparkling blue light. "That must have been the fiend that they said was terrorizing the area. Sure, now the forest is burning but we set things right."

"You really think so?" asked Aang and Raimundo chuckled, rubbing his bald head.

"Yeah, I think we all did good."

"But you know, we definitely need help here," said Hay Lin and she dug out the Hero's Signal. Raising it into the air, she flicked it on. A strong beam of light shot out of it, resolving into a stylized H in the air. From it, the troupe flew out of the signal.

"What did you kids DO?" exclaimed Avian as he flew up. "We could see the flames all the way from Windy Village!"

"Well, we got the fiend everyone said was terrorizing the area," said Hay Lin, pointing to the shimmering pile of rapidly vanishing salt.

"Exodia's balls!" exclaimed Avian. "We'll handle things from here kids. You go and get to the Wind Gate. If a fiend was this big and it took a firestorm to take it down, we may be in for a reversal real soon."

The three shared glances as their gliders were brought to the pair who hung off Aang; one dressed in shining golden armour called Bladedge and the other Burstinatrix. "You kids really made a ruckus," chided the woman and then, pushed them off once they were properly fastened to the gliders. "Fly!"

=====

"Well, at least I don't smell like burned dragon meat anymore," said Hay Lin, dressed in a bathrobe and toweling off her long hair. The group had stopped once they had reached the Wind Gate and there was a spring in front of it, plus an unoccupied guard house with cold and hot running water. A stove was there too and Raimundo was working on the native version of vegetable soup. Aang was making a cake from materials he had dug out of the still stocked cupboards; a recipe from so many years ago.

"I hope everyone's okay though," said Aang. "That was a pretty big fire."

"I'm sure they're fine," replied Raimundo as he opened the door and peered out. There was a faint glare of the flames far away and all sorts of people were flying in as clouds of steam and smoke rose from where they worked. "Yeah, I was right. They're getting the neighboring water area to send people and water over."

Aang made a face and Hay Lin walked over. Rubbing his head, she added, "You think this is your fault, huh?"

"I was the one who called down the hurricane," said Aang. "I've never done that before without being in the Avatar State. It scares me."

The trio shared silence as the cake rose merrily in the stove. Then, Raimundo said, "I'm scared of my powers too."

"Yours?" asked Aang, looking over. "Why? They're so much weaker than mine. No offense."

Raimundo chuckled, but there was a sour note in it. "Yeah, a power that is weaker than yours, there's no doubt about that. But it's also the most capricious. I betrayed my friends for power, for riches and glory. And I nearly brought about the Heylin rule; twice if the double cross didn't get pulled off properly three months ago. Since then I've been walking the line, wondering if there was any merit to doing something like this. I always felt trapped; like there wasn't anything I could do. I'd always be the 'Dragon who went bad' in my mind."

"What changed your mind?" asked Hay Lin softly. "You sound like you've accepted what you could have become."

"Yeah. It took Hannibal Roy Bean to do it, but I did it. I conquered my fear and as a result, I feel strong. Motivated. And you know what? My power still frightens me."

"I feel the same way," said Aang, agreeing. "When I was told I was the Avatar, I felt delighted. But then I found out that since then, everyone treated me differently at the Air Temple. Kids wouldn't play with me anymore, I couldn't do anything fun... all they wanted me to do was to study and become the great Avatar, to follow in Avatar Roku's footsteps." Aang let out a long terrible sigh. "But when I woke up with Appa and met Katara, and Sokka, and Momo and now Toph, and the people I met along the way who have helped me in some way or another... it makes someone feel complete."

"And I have to admit, I'm scared too," added Hay Lin. "There's the old stories of heroes who were good, and then went bad because they got drunk on power. What's stopping us, three of the most capricious personalities and powers to go bad?"

"No one but ourselves, and the people around us," said Aang, his eyes lighting up as he realized the fact. "Everyone else pulled me back when I was in the Avatar State. Everyone helped me when we were outnumbered."

"Everyone believed in me till the very end, even when I wasn't believing in myself," added Raimundo. "When all seemed hopeless, and Wuya would win, Omi entrusted me with the puzzle box. He knew I was the one to do it."

"Not to sound cheesy or anything, but that's what we Air people are. We're capricious. We're the wind and we never do anything without rhyme or reason. We're the leaders or followers, we're also the people who could turn on someone when they least expect it, or save them doing something very noble." Hay Lin grinned and the boys matched her expression. "Cause we're Air, and there's nothing that can pull us down, right?"

"I laugh at Gravity," grinned Aang and Raimundo nodded. "And I laugh at anyone who tries to stifle our personality!"

"I laugh at people who think we're rebels without a cause, but we're rebels because of our elements!" cheered Hay Lin.

"And I laugh at our dinner burning." Finished Raimundo as smoke wafted overhead. With that proclamation, there was a mad scramble to salvage the last of their food.

=====

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" said Raimundo, walking out and lying down next to Aang who stared up into the stars on his back.  
"Yeah. I'm used to sleeping outdoors nowadays," replied Aang. The boys looked up at Hay Lin who sat down in between them, pulling her knees up as she rocked. "Couldn't sleep too, huh?"

"Well with you two sneaking out at night," smirked Hay Lin. "What's up?"

"Well, I know it sounds silly, but I was stargazing," said Aang. "Stars are strange, you know? No one knows what they are."

"Well there's a mystery debunked," quipped Raimundo and Aang looked at him from where he lay. "Each one of those stars are burning suns, sometimes bigger than ours, and sometimes burning a different colour."

"Really?" asked Aang, eyes wide. "You mean all of those stars are actually suns?"

"Yeah, with worlds encircling each one." Raimundo laughed. "You guys haven't learned basic science I see."

"Well, we know astrology and stuff," replied Aang, embarrassed. "So maybe, out there are our worlds. With it's own star."

"Could be, yeah," said Hay Lin. The girl leaned back and flopped down onto her back. "You know, I'm going to miss this."

"This?" repeated Aang, surprised.

"Yeah, this. This whole hanging out thing. Sure there's a few problems here and there, but I like this place. We're free from any obligations, any problems... but it won't last. And in the end, I don't even know what world you're from, Aang. Will can open portals to Meridian, but I don't even know if she could find your world too. We may never see each other again."

"I know what she means," added Raimundo. He held up one arm and made a grasping motion on the first moon. "The pair of us can contact each other but we may never see you again, Aang. But you know, Grandmaster Dashi made hundreds if not thousands of Shen Gong Wu. It's not hard to think that there could be a Shen Gong Wu out there that can allow me to find your world."

"Are you serious?" asked Aang, surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

"Not just him," said Hay Lin, smiling at him. "After we beat Phobos and save Elyon, I'll get Will to start opening portals. It's a long shot, but while Rai goes hunting for his Shen Gong Wu, I'll try and find you too. Okay?"

"You guys are great," said Aang, tearing up.  
"Aw, don't cry," said Hay Lin, reaching over and wiping his tears away. "That's reserved for when we part ways. Okay?"

"Yeah." The trio returned to watching the stars and Aang pointed. "Look, one of them is twinkling. I think tomorrow will be a good day."

=====

The next morning after eating well, the three stood in the clearing surrounding the Wind Gate. The gate itself was seamless, decorated with metal that was designed to look like curling smoke. Imbedded in a triangle formation were three featureless stone statues with the symbol for air carved into the middle of their chests. "Well, this is it," said Aang, taking a deep breath and letting it all out. "The last step."

"Yeah. Just remember our plan on how to deal with them if it does happen like I think it may happen," said Raimundo. "Ready everyone?"

"Nope, but hey, let's do it anyway," grinned Hay Lin and the three stepped forward.

When they got no more than fifteen feet away from the door, the symbols on the three statues glowed and then they pulled themselves out of the door. Landing with awkward lightness for their obviously heavy forms, the metal rippled and changed to shape itself into forms.

"I knew it," murmured Raimundo as the one in front of him reshaped itself into a reflection of him, but with some changes. It was dressed in his normal star-symbol shirt and brown khakis, but his eyes glowed with crackling power he realized was Heylin power.

Aang found himself standing opposite himself as well, but the tattoos on his body glowed and an eerie wind moved his double's clothing. "It's me in the Avatar State!" gasped Aang, backing up a little.

Hay Lin swallowed hard as she found herself standing there in her Guardian form, wings and all. But the girl in front of her was far too pale, like a chinese vampire of old. She let out a piercing scream and Hay Lin fought the urge to cross herself; she wasn't catholic anyhow. "Well Rai?"

"Yeah. Shuffle!"

Without warning, the trio exploded into action, Raimundo leaping at Avatar Aang while Aang leapt at Guardian Hay Lin. Hay Lin went down the middle and ploughed into the surprised Heylin Raimundo with a textbook shoulder check.

Avatar Aang traded fierce blows with Raimundo as the pair fought back and forth. Ducks, sweeps, punches. And then Avatar Aang pulled earth from the ground and hurled them with precise blows which never connected. Raimundo sidestepped the first volley, and then took off at a dead run. Avatar Aang hurled more rocks at him and followed it up with a burst of fire. The rocks hurling through the air, Raimundo leapt into the air and then, planted a foot on the first rock and leapt to the second. Leapfrogging to the Avatar Aang, he drove a flying kick that sent the Avatar Aang sprawling onto the ground, spit flying from where his foot connected.

Aang drew on the water from the nearby pool and wrapped it around him. Octopus tentacles lashed out and the Guardian Hay Lin took to the air. The pair fought back with spears of rock and bursts of water and ice. The Guardian Hay Lin shrieked once more and then dove at him, to which Aang waited. Feeling the wind hurl past him as he parried her shots, his foot twitched. A spear of rock erupted from the ground and slammed into Guardian Hay Lin. Guardian Hay Lin let out another piercing scream but Aang was ready for the sonic blast. Ducking around it, the octopus style Waterbending lashed out and enveloped his opponent.

Heylin Raimundo fought with a savagery that Hay Lin found similar to a wild animal. That was good; she could deal with wild animal. Drawing on every martial art form she had learned in her spare time, she held her ground against the beast-like moves of the Heylin Raimundo. Alternating between blasts of chilling wind and good old fashioned martial arts, the pair were evenly matched. Leaping high overhead, Hay Lin came down in a spinning two-footed kick that slammed Heylin Raimundo into the ground, causing the ground to buckle from the force.

"Want some more?" said Raimundo, standing over the downed Avatar Aang. The creature who wore Aang's face, stood. Then, to his surprise, it bowed and then returned to the door in a burst of wind and settled into the alcove of the door.

"HIYA!" cried Aang, slamming Guardian Hay Lin into the ground. The creature held up a hand and Aang prepared to counter it but to his surprise, it turned into a thumbs up as it returned to the second alcove. "I won?" he said, surprised.

"Just you and me then," said Hey Lin, making the "c'mere" gesture to her opponent. Snarling, the Heylin Raimundo got up and charged, his arm covered in sharp earth spikes. Hay Lin waited and then, at the last moment, crouched and then leapt upwards in a spinning kick that flung her up and around. Heylin Raimundo was in no position to dodge, letting her unload a huge amount of energy right into his face. Hurling backwards, he ploughed into the dirt before coming to a stop. Hay Lin panted, wiping her forehead as it got up, bowed politely and returned to the third alcove.

"So that's it," said Aang, looking more tired than he had ever been. "I never knew a test like that could happen."

"It's about textbook cliché," grinned Raimundo, looking winded from his bout with Aang's double. "Though I highly doubt any of them were at the levels of power we remember."

"That's for sure," agreed Aang. "Being in the Avatar State, I could easily have ripped the area to shreds."

"Psychological warfare," said Hay Lin, standing up after catching her breath. "if they look like you, embodying the worst traits or the most feared traits that you have become once before, then it makes it all the harder to fight someone with your face."

"So... you were a vampire once?" asked Raimundo and Hay Lin laughed.

"Not really. A Tranceling though, but not a vampire... although there was that weird thing that imitated us a while ago. Grandma just scared me a lot when I was a kid with Chinese ghost stories." Hay Lin smiled, shrugged and added, "I scare easily from those."

"Oh, and fighting an evil version of yourself doesn't quality," dead-panned Aang. The three shared a look and then, burst out into laughter.

"Seriously though," managed Raimundo after a good long laugh, "we need to go and get those doors open."

Walking up to the doors, Hay Lin examined it. "I don't see a doorbell or a lock."

"Well, I suppose we could just try the low-tech way," said Raimundo and the others followed him a few steps back. "on the count of three, hit it with the hardest Air move you have."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

No words were needed as they unleashed their inner energies. A localized tornado slammed into the door and it glowed brilliantly. "It's working!" cheered Aang as the door begun to take full definition. The delicate cloud formations moved aside and then, the door pulled itself open, revealing a shimmering white light that made them squint before it receded. "Wow, look at that."

"It's gorgeous," agreed Hay Lin, gazing upon Fifth Element.

"Yeah," added Raimundo, too struck for more words.

Fifth Element was made out of a mix of clear crystal, white gold and pure silver. The buildings themselves were a mix of natural wood and silver metal, the streets were made of crystal and gold and the palace that lay far to the center of Fifth Element sparkled. Hay Lin let out a gasp and then, she ran into Fifth Element, followed by Raimundo and Aang on her heels. "There are people here," she said and the others found more statues. "People, trapped in metal."

"This must be what they mean by slumber," said Raimundo, examining a state of a young girl with curled wings and what appeared to be a scanty outfit. Her hands and feet were claws as well, denoting her status as a young harpy. "When their leader sealed Fifth Element away, the city must have fallen into a state of slumber."

"Yeah. I wonder if this is what it means to open the door," said Aang, gazing at the people around him. Remarkably, they all looked at peace and calm. Many kids were still in the middle of playing with animals and small monsters as well.

Then, the doors shimmered and they turned to look at it. A wave of white light erupted from it and they shielded themselves as it passed by. Then, as quickly as it passed, there was a loud cry of "PERVERT!" and Raimundo was slapped by the girl who he was examining intently once before.

"Ouch," said Raimundo and then he looked up. "Hey, everyone's moving again."

"I'll fly up to check out the area," said Hay Lin and she soared into the air, buffered by winds. Then, after examining the area, she flew down and exclaimed, "A quarter of the city is awake!"

"Well, I guess our work here is done then," said Raimundo.

"Just like that? I expected a little more I guess," said Aang. "Like a parade or floats."

Then, the wind picked up. Faster and faster it moved, whipping around them. The trio had a moment to yelp in shock before everything vanished in white.

=====

**Long ago, many worlds existed together peacefully. Each one of these worlds held people who could focus the power of the elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Metal. But even for these elements, balance must be brought to them as well. Earth can be shattered by the power of Wood, and Wood can be smothered by Earth.**

**Fire burns, crackling merrily and consuming and Lightning comes from the heavens, striking down.**

**Water flows, creating life while Ice freezes, preserving the nature of things.**

**Air whirls and is capricious, creating a swing of nature while Gravity is constant, unchanging and strong.**

**Metal conducts, it strengthens and bonds things together while Flare atomizes, disrupts, makes things non-existent.**

**Of this I beseech thee; follow your element. For this end, I grant thee the Soul of Gravity.**

**Keep each other in your hearts. Your element will lead you home.**

**Now... wake up!**

=====

"Wake up! Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin opened her eyes, finding her friends hovering over her face. "Huh?" she asked, and then snapped to awareness, sitting up.

"You gave us a fright," said Cornelia. "What happened?"

"It's hard to explain," said Hay Lin, rubbing her forehead.

"I'll say; you just popped out of a spinning whirl of wind and landed out of nowhere," said Irma.

"We tried getting you back too," chimed in Taranee, "but Will couldn't locate you."

"We were worried," finished Will.

"Thanks guys," said Hay Lin, rubbing her head. Then, Caleb noticed the gemstone that sat on a bracelet on her hand.

"What's that?" asked Caleb, touching the stone. Hay Lin looked at the stone; it was white with a faint purple tinge to it. It also sat previously where the wind-looking bracelet once sat. "You didn't have that when you disappeared."

"It's... the Soul of Gravity," realized Hay Lin. "Rai! Aang!"

"Who?" asked Will. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Rai and Aang; they were with me when we vanished. Oh, I hope they're okay..." Hay Lin sighed and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Raimundo I can track down but Aang..."

"Looks like someone went and got themselves not one but two boyfriends!" giggled Irma.

=====

"Rai? RAI! Geez, get your butt up!"

Raimundo rolled over from the force of Kimiko's kick and he got up, looking around wildly.  
"What? Where's the fire?"

"Geez Rai, I know you're tired but don't pass out in the middle of the courtyard." Kimiko sighed and added, "C'mon in. Dinner's ready."

Several minutes or so into dinner, Raimundo finished telling them what happened to him, excited. "... and then we beat our evil doubles by switching off, and we opened the first door!"

"I cannot believe that Raimundo was chosen to go on an all-encompassing quest! I should be the one who had done it, because I am naturally more skilled," grumbled Omi.

"Well pardner, I think it's a good thing what you did there," said Clay. "But uh, how're you going to find a girl in the middle of U.S. of A?"

"Can't be too many Heatherfields out there," said Raimundo. "Wait, you believe me?"

"After what we've been through together, it doesn't seem like quite a stretch," said Kimiko, waving her hand. "And hey, nice bracelet."

Raimundo looked down and found the sparkling white and light violet stone on his left arm. "The Soul of Gravity! Awesome! With this, I can find Hay Lin and Aang too!"

=====

Aang landed more gracefully than the others. And then Sokka fell off his rock. Coughing and sputtering, he struggled to shore to find Aang snoring on the ground. "Typical," sighed Sokka. Grabbing Aang's limp form, he dragged him to their shared tent and tossed him onto the sleeping bag. "Wish he'd sleep somewhere normal... huh?"

Bending down, Sokka peered at the stone that sat around Aang's wrist. It shimmered and then, Sokka shrugged; chalking it up to Avatar weirdness. After all, it had been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 5/16/06 on Fanfiction dot Net  
> Reposted on AO3 3/11/2019
> 
> Edited and formatted for AO3 standards, minor adjustents for format and title revamp to match the new format. Uses of the Yu-Gi-Oh monsters as setting was intentional and is a running theme in the series but no Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists other than the monsters appear. Or do they?


End file.
